Fire vs fire a pokemon fanfiction
by The mega yveltal
Summary: Cally isn't normal. she has a secret,one that could destroy everything she loves.But when team flare returns to start a war, cally and friends must fight back, with the help of a few old friends and rivals. But in order for them to succeed,she must face herself in an internal battle of mind vs heart, freedom vs pride, life vs humanity itself. This could change history.


**mega altaria: hello everyone out there today! im back! it feel's great to be home! now it's time for me to introduce a new story; fire versus fire! this**

 **is based over 20 years past ash's time.**

 **this story is a bit of a confuser, but it's gonna be long! the first few chapters will be a background story, then the new time will come in later.**

 **twig: yup!**

 **mega altaria: also, thank you to everyone who's been reviewing my previous story!**

 **im so sorry I haven't gotten to work on it, I promise that a new chapter will be coming out soon. so keep your eyes and ears peeled! i have to thank**

 **everyone for there loving and wonderful support in helping me through this breakthrough. special thanks to frostbiteicewing, pensy weensy,**

 **paragonnight6666, tornadof5, lo-weaver of fate, and everyone else who helped with my experience here on !**

* * *

 _ **over 100 years ago...**_

* * *

 _ **"hello?" I called out into the mist. There was no response.**_

 _ **"hello?" I tried again, but still nothing.**_

 _ **I was scared. When I licked my dry lips they were swollen with blood.**_

 _ **Actually, I was covered with it. There was a big cut on me and it hurt, like when someone just stabbed me.**_

 _ **Which might have happened.**_

 _ **But I don't know.**_

 _ **"brother?" I meekly called out, crawling on the floor; which was hard and cold.**_

 _ **"brother?" I whimpered out quietly.**_

 _ **I sat in the cold, the wind was bitter. Very bitter. It whipped through my red clothes that levanny made for me. She found the cloth from some "human town", whatever that means.**_

 _ **My hair was very feisty, flying here and there and everywhere. And because it was really long and curly, that didn't help either.**_

 _ **I lay down on the cold floor, shivering, as I wait for brother to come.**_

 _ **He is very nice, no matter what others say,because all we have is each other.**_

 _ **You see, none of our brothers or sisters lived during the fight.**_

 _ **The fight happened when we were just babies.**_

 _ **I remember the screaming, the crying, the howls of the other Pokémon that horrid night.**_

 _ **It had been filled with bloodshed.**_

 _ **The sky was red just like the blood too.**_

 _ **So me and brother live off each other; we depend on another so we can help.**_

 _ **well, he's mostly helping me. Cuz I'm not strong enough and because I look like those "humans" the others talk about, except my blue eyes.**_

 _ **That's the only thing, cuz my eyes are just blue and white, just like my brothers. Not black and whatever color human eyes are, cuz I've never seen one up close before.**_

 _ **I was told about them once by the nice levanny who made my clothes for me.**_

 _ **She said that humans go on adventures to catch, train, even battle with pokemon.**_

 _ **When I asked If that meant us as well, she had said yes, except me. She said they might spare me because I look like them, and think I am one of them.**_

 _ **But I'm not a human, I'm a pokemon. Just like brother said I am.**_

 _ **Anyway, she said they catch us in these ball-looking things, which I don't fully understand. but I guess I will soon enough.**_

 _ **After a while, I got an answer.**_

 _ **"I'm here." a deeper voice, male but still quite young spoke out of the mist.**_

 _ **"brother." I sighed and reached my hands up as he came into view. His red and black feathers were as smooth as ever. His horns just that silky, and his big, blue eyes were just that...**_

 _ **that...**_

 _ **happy.**_

 _ **I clenched my small fists in his grey fur around his neck and swung myself up, making sure I didn't pull too hard or hurt him as I got on.**_

 _ **My brother turned so his big, blue eyes lined up with mine. "Don't worry sis, I took care of everything."**_

 _ **I smiled, and nestled down on his big, warm back. His smell is so warm, and fuzzy, and friendly...**_

 _ **And it took me a while to realize that in those few minuets I had missed him so much.**_

 _ **"I love you." I said, curling up as he flew up,up,up into the sky. I got a better view on where we had been, it had been some foggy forest. But now, we were headed above a town. I think that's what it's called anyways. Levanny told me about them; how humans live there and such.**_

 _ **As brother flew (I'm still to little to fly, and yes, I have wings. There just small though, and are hidden by my clothes) I saw everything, the moonlight spilled out onto kalos...**_

 _ **Actually, no.**_

 _ **My home.**_

 _ **that's where I was.**_

 _ **We flew higher and higher into the clear sky, the twinkly stars lighting up the way.**_

 _ **Big brother always told me stories of other kinds of us, where we live. When I look up at the sky, I sometimes see a tiny, twisting figure flying faster then any comet I've ever seen.**_

 _ **Big brother calls him rayquaza, that he's one of us.**_

 _ **I always believe brother, because I know he doesn't lie.**_

 _ **Once, my brother thought a storm was gonna come. That everyone had to get away from the river in our valley and move to higher ground because the valley was going to flood.**_

 _ **Most Pokémon believe him, because he's big and wise and the best leader ever.**_

 _ **Almost.**_

 _ **There was a family of zorua and zoroark who didn't believe him, so they didn't move.**_

 _ **And that night a huge lightning storm hit, and a flood really did happen.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, none of the dark type family made it out alive.**_

 _ **Which was sad, but then again; they should have listened.**_

 _ **Brother told me about a bunch more of us too.**_

 _ **There was a big white and yellow pokemon who lives in the heavens, and they call him arceus.**_

 _ **I'm not sure what "heavens" are, but brother said it's where good pokemon and humans go after they die.**_

 _ **I asked him if I might ever go to "heavens", but he said no.**_

 _ **I can't go to heavens 'cuz I can't die.**_

 _ **Brother smiled, I know because he flew a bit higher and I felt his jaw move.**_

 _ **"I love you too..." He said, as we flew over the rim of the valley where we lived.**_

 _ **After a bit, we landed beside an old tree. It was a very nice, big tree. It's leaves provided enough to cover both of us, shade sun or rain. Even snow, but we normally fly south when that comes.**_

 _ **The tree is right beside the river that runs right from the mountain glaciers.**_

 _ **We settled down in the nest me and him made, he curled up as I snuggled under his big, warm wings.**_

 _ **The nest was made of wood, leaves, and anything else we could find here, even our own down coats ended up in the soft, snuggly nest.**_

 _ **I felt his heartbeat, and felt immediately at home.**_

 _ **"Night brother." I said, letting my eyes close.**_

 _ **"Night."**_

 **mega: AWWWWWWW! SOOOOO CUUUUTE!**

 **twig: wow, that was something...**

 **night: incredible...**

 **mega: This was told from a young Cally's perspective. Before continuing reading this story, it would be in your best interest to go and read the bottom of my profile for details.**

 **Thank you all, and have a good night!**


End file.
